


Viral Video

by kadinotdika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Possessive Kim Jongin | Kai, Pregnant Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Sassy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Sugar Daddy Jongin, Sugar baby Kyungsoo, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, filo kaisoo, youtuber kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadinotdika/pseuds/kadinotdika
Summary: Tatlong bagay ang sikat tungkol kay Kyungsoo: youtuber, makeup artist, at isang sugar baby.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57
Collections: preggy!soo fic fiesta 2021





	Viral Video

Ang blended peachy orange at glittered gold eyeshadow ay itinerno ni Kyungsoo sa kulay ng kanyang pisngi at labi. Umangulo-angulo ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa salamin para i-appreciate ang kanyang make-up at napangiti siya. _Soft glam is a great choice for today,_ ani sakanyang isip.

Binuksan niya ang isang drawer ng kanyang vanity table at tinignan ang mga hair accessories. Nakuha ng hair clip na may cherry design ang kanyang atensyon at sinubukang ilagay sa kanyang buhok.

“I mean, it looks good, but I’m not feeling it.” Sabi niya. Tumingin siya sa orasan at dapat ngayon ay nagsisimula na siyang magvideo. Nagdesisyon si Kyungsoo na di na lang maglagay ng kung anong accessory sa kanyang buhok dahil baka abutin na naman siya ng siyam-siyam. 

_30 minutes just for the damn hair,_ naalala niyang ika ng lalaking laging naghihintay sakanya.

At dahil sa naalala niya, daling tumungo si Kyungsoo sakanyang full length mirror. Suot suot ang kanyang baby pink dolphin shorts na katerno ng crop top, umawra si Kyungsoo sa harap ng kanyang phone. 

Out of fifty-three mirror selfies, namili siya ng apat na isesend sa kanyang sugar daddy.

_All pink for you!_ dagdag niya sa text at nang masiyahan na siya sa ginawa tumungo na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang filming room.

Binuksan niya ang kanyang camera at ring light na nakatutok sa isang dark brown table na may white swivel chair at pink walls kung saan nakalagay ang yellow neon lights na may salitang ‘baby’. 

Nagsindi ng scented candles si Kyungsoo at binuksan na ang kanyang planner para makita ang kanyang mga ideas para sa kanyang channel.

Binibigay talaga ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang best bilang isang Youtuber. Baguhan pa lamang siya sa platform pero marami na siyang viewers dahil unang sumikat si Kyungsoo sa kanyang Instagram posts.

Hindi mapagkakaila ang kanyang talent sa pagmakeup na sinamahan pa ng kagandahan ng mukha at katawan. Ang kanyang interesting life as a sugar baby din ang umintig ng interes ng mga tao sa kanya. Kaya ito siya ngayon, malapit na mag one million subscribers.

"Hi, babes! It's me again, Kyungsoo," Isang kindat ang sumunod. "and I'm here for another video.”

  
  


"I'm so happy to make this video because, oh my gosh you guys! We're currently on 728k subscribers!" hinawakan niya ang dalawang matatabang pisngi dahil kilig at excitement.

  
  


"Ilang months na din ang nakalipas nung nagsimula ako and I want to thank you guys for being so supportive to me.” Hindi man gaano ka-expressive sa salita si Kyugsoo pero malaking bagay sakanya ang achievement na ito.

  
  


Lumaki si Kyungsoo na malakas ang loob, kaya gusto niyang patunayan sa sarili na kaya niyang mag-isa. Lumisan si Kyungsoo sa lugar na alam niyang walang pagtutunguan ang mga parangarap sa buhay.

Simula noon, mas naging active si Kyungsoo sa social media at hanggang sa nagkaroon na siya ng agency na naghahandle sakanya. Masaya siya na ginagawa niya ang bagay na gusto niya at nagkakaroon siya ng sariling pera mula rito.

  
  


“A lot of you guys have been asking me to make a Q and A video, and that’s what we’re doing today!” Kinuha niya ang kanyang phone at binuksan ang kanyang Twitter, gumawa siya ng hashtag na #AskDoKyungsoo para makita ang mga tanong ng kanyang viewers.

“The first question will be, ‘how old are you?’” Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa camera nang nakangiti, “I am twenty-three years old.”

Binasa ni Kyungsoo ang tanong na ‘Ano pong course niyo sa college?’, “I may be late, pero I am taking BS in Management.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa tanong.

Napagiwanan siya ng ilang taon dahil kinailangan niyang magtrabaho para suportahan ang sarili. Maraming basic na tanong tungkol sa kanya ang kanyang sinagot, pero iniwasan niya ang mga tanong tungkol sa kanyang past.

Napukaw ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo sa tanong na ‘Saan niyo po nakilala yung sugar daddy niyo po? And papakita mo po ba siya sa amin? Btw, super cute mo po!’ Lumaki ang ngiti niya bago sagutin ang tanong.

“Thank you!” ani niya sa compliment ng nagtanong.

“This question, I will have a story time.” inayos ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang upo at hinawi ng bahagya ang kanyang buhok.

“It was when I am invited to a private party as a brand ambassador.” Hindi nakilala ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang sugar daddy sa ilang sikat na dating applications, pero hinding hindi niya makakalimutan ang araw na nagkakilala sila.

  
“And that time it was my first time and siyempre pinaghandaan ko,” isang matamis na tawa ang lumabas sa bibig ni Kyungsoo habang dinidescribe niya kung paano siya pumunta sa party.

“I was wearing a one-piece maroon turtle neck and tight leather black pants tapos tinernuhan ko ng black boots, oh diba di saulo ko pa.” dagdag niya.

“And you know, with a full glam and this ass.” Hindi nawawala ang hand gestures ni Kyungsoo para ma-express mabuti ang sarili.

“Charot lang,” pahabol niya at natawa na naman sa kanyang sinabi na para bang may kausap talaga sa kanyang harapan.

“A very matured looking guy walked up to me and starts a little chit chat.” Nakikita ang ngiti sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo habang nagkukwento.

“Tapos,” hindi niya napigilang takpan ang bibig dahil sa kilig, namumula na ang kanyang pisngi. Ngayon lang binalikan ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari at di niya akalaing mararamdaman niya pa rin ang mga paru-paro sa kanyang tiyan.

“He said to me like, ‘Hey, you want to go somewhere quiet?’ at siyempre naman pumayag ako.” Sa isang hotel naganap ang event at laking gulat noon ni Kyungsoo nang umakyat sila sa penthouse.

“And that’s when I thought na he’s not a model, but one of the board directors ng parent company.” Firm ang personality na nakikita ni Kyungsoo, pero naging kumportable agad si Kyungsoo kasama ang lalaki.

“To be honest, akala ko there will be magic happening that night, pero wala.” Natapos ang gabi ni Kyungsoo kasama ang lalaki at kahit na ilang beses siyang humindi, hinatid niya pa rin si Kyungsoo sa maliit na bahay niyang inuupahan.

“At akala ko, it was like over kasi he’s older than me, feeling ko nga before may asawa siya. But,” huminto si Kyungsoo sa pagsasalita at inipit ang buhok sa likod ng kanyang tenga.

“The next day, he came to me and the next one and until I will just wake up in his house.” At sa tuwing umaalis sila ng lalaki o di kaya may milagrong ginawa sa kama, hindi nawawala ang pagabot ng pera kay Kyungsoo.

“Nahihiya ako at first, but I didn’t take offence, kasi first of all he’s taking care of me.” Hindi lang ginto ang natatanggap ni Kyungsoo, pati na rin pagaalaga.

“and _duh_ , I’m broke.” Nag-eye roll si Kyungsoo at bumungisngis.

“And to answer your second question, no I can’t.” Pinagdikit niya ang dalawang palad.

“My sugar daddy is a very private person, though he knows I am doing YouTube videos about our relationship, but I doubt he watches it.” Nagkibit-balikat si Kyungsoo.

Ilang tanong pa ang kanyang sinagot bago niya tuluyang tapusin ang pagfilm ng video. Tinignan niya ang oras at nakitang nalipasan na naman siya ng gutom dahil sa ginagawa.

Semester break ni Kyungsoo kaya naman malaya siyang mag-edit ng mga videos niya at gumawa ng bagong makeup looks, pero kahit na marami siyang oras, hindi niya maiwasang ma-miss ang kanyang sugar daddy na busy sa work.

_I miss you._ Hindi niya natiis at tinext niya ang lalaki na may kasama pang crying emoticon– kailangan niyang gampanan ang role niya bilang sugar baby. 

Binaba niya ang phone at nagsimulang ayusin ang filming room para makapag pahinga siya saglit nang napabulong siya sa gulat dahil sa tunog ng kanyang phone.

May text mula sa taong pinangalanan niyang Daddy J sa phone contacts.

_I will pick you up at 6._ Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa reply at natuwa dahil meron na siyang naisip na susuotin.

* * *

Daddy J in short of Daddy Jongin ang pangalang hindi niya masabi sa marami. Tahimik lang ang kanilang relasyon dahil para silang isang sekreto, pero kahit papaano supportive si Jongin sa youtuber career ni Kyungsoo.

Bihira magpadala si Jongin sa mga messages ni Kyungsoo kaya naman ang mas nakakabata ay nagayos muli ng sarili para picture ready siya.

Dalawang araw na rin simula nang hindi niya nakita si Jongin. Sanay na si Kyungsoo pero ginagawa niya pa rin ang best niya to reach out to him dahil ayaw niyang pagsawaan siya ng nakakatanda.

Nakaharap si Kyungsoo sa ring light at sakanyang phone habang nagpopose, pangpalipas oras habang naghihintay siya sa sundo niya. Nang nakapili na siya ng ipopost sa Instagram, nagbasa siya ng mga comments sa YouTube channel niya ng mga video ideas.

Napa-squeal si Kyungsoo sa comment na ‘Sugar daddy picks out my makeup’, nagustuhan niya ang idea kaya sinulat niya ito sa planner niya.

Masyadong nakatutok si Kyungsoo sa kanyang phone at hindi niya namalayan na bumukas ang kanyang pinto.

“Kyungsoo?” Napatayo siya sa kanyang kama at lumabas ng kwarto.

“Hi, daddy.” malanding pagbati ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Lumapit siya sa matangkad na lalaki at niyakap ito, binaon ang mukha sa mabangong dibdib.

Nag-hum lang ang nakakatanda bago tuluyang kumawala sa yakap ni Kyungsoo.

“How are you?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo at sinundan ang lalaki na umupo sa sofa.

“Good,” simpleng sagot ni Jongin.

“I really missed you.” Pa-cute ni Kyungsoo at niyakap ulit ang nakakatanda. Hinalikan ni Jongin ang noo niya bilang sagot.

“I was thinking,” Panimula ni Kyungsoo habang tinitignan ni Jongin ang kanyang phone for e-mails, tinaas niya ang kanyang kilay hudyat na nakikinig pa rin siya kay Kyungsoo.

“Gusto ko gumawa ng video with you.” Sabi niya at kumawala sa yakap at nag-cross legs.

“You know I can’t do that, right?” Nagroll eyes siya sa sagot ni Jongin. Lumingon ang nakakatanda sa kanya at nakita ang kanyang nakangusong labi.

Nilagay niya ang kanyang phone sa bulsa at inakbayan si Kyungsoo, “Enough with that, let’s go.”

* * *

“Babe, he’s not hitting on me.” Hindi mapigilan tumawa ni Kyungsoo habang niyayakap ang braso ni Jongin.

Halata masyado si Jongin sa tuwing nagseselos siya at ramdam nga ni Kyungsoo na hindi niya ito sinusubukang itago.

“Di na tayo babalik dito.” Singhal ni Jongin dahilan ng mas lalong pagtawa ni Kyungsoo.

Alam niyang seloso si Jongin pero haggang doon lang yun dahil gusto lang ni Jongin ang ideya na sakanya lang si Kyungsoo.

Huminto sila sa paglalakad at kumawala si Jongin sa hawak niya dahil sa taong nakita niya sa di kalayuan. Nagtataka si Kyungsoo at tinignan lang ang nakakatanda.

“Mr. Kim?” Bati ng isang lalaki na naka-corporate attire. Nakita ni Kyungsoo kung paano nagbago ang expression ni Jongin.

Ngumiti ito at bumati pabalik. Nakikinig lang si Kyungsoo sa dalawa na para bang nakalimutan siya ni Jongin.

“And you’re with?” tanong ng lalaking nakasalubong.

“My cousin, just showing him around town.” Sagot ni Jongin, hindi nautal na para bang alam niya agad ang isasagot.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa lalaking kausap ni Jongin.

Accepted niya na ang kung anong meron sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongin. It has been a year na itinatak ni Kyungsoo sa isipan na para lang siyang isang manika ni Jongin.

Walang ng kirot sa puso niya dahil ayaw niyang umasa at matalo sa huli.

Tahimik ang dalawa sa loob ng sasakyan. Nagkibit-balikat na lamang si Kyungsoo at tinuon ang pansin sa phone.

“Stay with me tonight.” Tumango lang si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin dahil alam niyang wala naman siyang magagawa.

\------------------

Malaki ang bahay ni Jongin pero hindi ito tinayo para sa isang pamilya. May kaunting gamit si Kyungsoo na iniiwan dito para sa tuwing hindi siya makakauwi.

Dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa bathroom at hinugasan ang sarili. Nilagyan niya ng lotion ang buong katawan at naglagay ng ilang skin care products sa kanyang mukha.

Pinatuyo niya ang kanyang itim na buhok gamit ang blower at inayos niya ang kanyang bangs. Sinuot niya ang kanyang hoodie at shorts at tinignang ang sarili muli bago lumabas.

Umupo siya sa malaking black couch at tinignan ang mga messages niya, nakita niya ang message ng kanyang manager na si Baekhyun, meron na namang invitation para sakanya sa isang exclusive event for youtubers.

_You need to go in this one, Kyungsoo. I think it’s time na para makipag-collab ka sa iba._ Pag-encourage ng manager niya sakanya.

Nagdalawang isip si Kyungsoo. Kakauwi lang kasi ni Jongin sa isang business trip at inaasahan niyang makakasama niya palagi ang kanyang sugar daddy na ngayong hinihintay niya para sa kanilang movie night.

Lumipas ang ilang minuto na wala si Jongin, nanood na lang si Kyungsoo ng ilang youtube videos bago niya naisipang mag live sa Instagram.

Halos mag-dadalawang libo ang nanonood kay Kyungsoo at napawi nito ang pagka-bored niya.

“Hi guys, I’m actually with my sugar daddy, pero busy siya or whatever.” Sabi niya at pinatong ang phone sa coffee table.

Nagbasa siya ng ilang tanong sa mga comments, “No, I don’t live with him.” Sagot niya.

Na-entertain ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa pagsagot sa mga viewers at pati na rin ang pagbibigay sa kanila ng ilang beauty tips pero hindi nagtagal ang live niya nang maalala niya na dapat ay nanunuod na siya ng movie kasama si Jongin.

Pumasok siya sa office room ni Jongin at nadatnan ang lalaki na may binabasang mga papeles.

“Dy, akala ko ba manonood tayo ng movie.” Dy in short for daddy. Pabebe ni Kyungsoo at kumandong kay Jongin.

Binaba niya ang mga hawak at nilagay ang mga kamay sa bewang ni Kyungsoo.

“I need to finish this.” Sabi niya at sinimulang halikan ang leeg ni Kyungsoo.

“Hihintayin kita.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at binigyan ng mabilis na halik si Jongin, bago pa makasagot ang lalaking nakaupo sa swivel chair, may tumawag sa kanya.

Dali niyang tinapik ang maputing binti ni Kyungsoo para tumayo siya. Sinagot niya ang tawag at lumingon kay Kyungsoo na palabas na ng kwarto.

Napabuntong hininga na lang siya at pumunta sa kwarto ni Jongin magisa. Huminga siya at namili ng movie magisa.

Nanood siya magisa at napagdesisyunan ng reply-an ang kanyang manager.

_I’m going._ Naisip ni Kyungsoo na hayaan ang sarili na gawin ang gusto niya at bawasan ang laging pag-consider kay Jongin sa lahat ng bagay, dahil sa nakikita ni Kyungsoo ganito rin naman ang ginagawa ni Jongin.

Wala pa sa kalagitnaan ang movie at nakasara na ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, mahimbing na natutulog sa kaliwang parte ng kama.

Sarado na ang mga ilaw at nakaatado na ang mga gamit ni Jongin. Mag-aalos dos na at papunta pa lamang si Jongin sa kanyang kwarto.

Nadatnan niya ang bukas na TV at si Kyungsoo na nakatulugan ito. Tinurn off niya ang TV at yumakap sa payat na lalaki.

Mabigat ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at kaunting minumulat ito dahil sa pagkagising sa labing humahalik sa kanyang balikat at leeg.

Humarap siya kay Jongin at isang labi ang sumalubong sa kanya. Pagod ang nakakatanda pero hindi niya sinayang ang oras para hawakan si Kyungsoo bago sumikat ang araw.

* * *

Nagising si Kyungsoo na masakit ang katawan at walang katabi sa kama. Umupo siya at hinawakan ang ulo sa panandaliang pagkahilo niya.

Pumasok si Jongin na nakasuot ng suit at umupo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Hey, baby.” Bulong niya at hinimas-himas ang hubad na binti ni Kyungsoo.

“I need to work now.” Sabi niya habang tinitignan si Kyungsoo na kinukusot ang mga mata.

Sumagot siya ng mahinang ‘okay’ at niyakap si Jongin bago niya halikan ito. Nagtagal ang pagdampi ng mga labi nila ng ilang segundo bago kumawala si Jongin.

Tumayo na siya at iniwan si Kyungsoo ng may mga pulang bakas sa pagod na katawan, walang alam kung kailan ulit siya makikita. 

Hindi tumagal si Kyungsoo sa bahay ni Jongin at umuwi na rin siya sa condo niya. Dala-dala ang take-out niyang big breakfast, kumain si Kyungsoo at sinabay ang pagedit ng video niya na naudlot niyang gawin kahapon.

Sa saktong ala una nagupload ng video si Kyungsoo na naedit niya ahead of time dahil gusto niyang subukan ang daily vlogs, kasabay na rin ang series niya na ‘What My Sugar Daddy Got Me’. 

Nagscroll ng kaunti sa feed si Kyungsoo at nakita ang finafollow niyang isa ding influencer na nagbigay sneek peak sa venue mamaya.

‘Tsaka lamang na alala ni Kyungsoo na hindi siya nagpaalam o naikuwento ang party’ng pupuntahan kay Jongin.

“Ugh, di naman niya malalaman.” Sabi niya sa sarili at nilaan ang oras buong umaga sa pag-eedit.

* * *

Nakasuot lamang ng bathrobe si Kyungsoo habang inaayos ang isang high waisted ripped jeans, tight shirt at isang baggy crop top hoodie na susuotin niya sa party.

Walang kilala si Kyungsoo sa party pero na-realize niya na it’s time for him na lumbas sa comfort zone niya sa pagsocialize.

Habang tumutugtog ang playlists niya na puno ng kanta nina Ariana Grande at Beyonce ay sinisimulan na ang mahabang proseso ng paglalagay ng makeup ni Kyungsoo.

“Oh my god!” mahinang tili ni Kyungsoo nang maisuot na niya ang kanyang outfit na ka-color scheme ng kanyang makeup.

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ring light at sinimulang mag-picture. Mamaya maya pa ay tumunog na ang kanyang phone, tinatawagan na siya ni Baekhyun na naghihintay sakanya sa lobby.

Maganda ang pagka-organized ng party at natutuwa si Baekhyun na maipapakilala na niya ang ilan sa mga youtuber friends niya kay Kyungsoo.

“Baks, ‘wag kang papalasing ha.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang hinihila si Kyungsoo papunta sa table nila.

“Baka ikaw pa bantayan ko eh.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo at hinampas ang nangaasar niyang manager.

“Pero, in all seriousness, be aware sa iba, alam mo na yung iba for show lang ang personality.” Pagpapaalala ni Baekhyun. May tao na sa kanilang table at namumukhaan ni Kyungsoo ang ilan sa kanila.

Hindi nagdalawang isip si Kyungsoo na kunin ang cocktails na inalok ng isang waiter sa kanila. Nagiging ka-vibes ni Kyungsoo ang ilan pero yung iba naman kung hindi lang siya kaharap paniguradong nag-eye roll na si Kyungsoo dahil sa kaartehan.

Si Baekhyun ang kinakapitan ni Kyungsoo sa tuwing hindi niya kilala ang isang taong lumalapit sa kanila pero so far wala pa namang nagtatanong kay Kyungsoo about sa sugar daddy niya.

“Kyungsoo, look there, yung iniwan ko sa bar the other night.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at medyo nagtago sa likod ni Kyungsoo.

“Yung gusto ka ikama pero tinakasan mo kasi naalala mo may trabaho kay the next day?” Bahagyang hinatak ni Baekhyun ang buhok ng lalaking diretso magsalita.

At para hindi mahagip si Baekhyun ng lalaking tinutukoy niya, hinila niya si Kyungsoo sa dancefloor. Hindi mahilig sumayaw si Kyungsoo pero napapaindak siya sa mga tugtog ng DJ at sa mga kasama niya.

Walang pagsisi si Kyungsoo sakanyang desisyon na sumama kay Baekhyun. He’s having a lot of fun at mas nagiging kumportable na siya sa mga kasama niya.

Nagiging cautious pa rin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang paginom dahil gusto niyang magedit ng matino bukas, pero nadadala si Kyungsoo sa paghype sa kanya.

May ilang lalaki ang sinusubukang landiin siya, pero he chose to be nice at hindi mag-engage masyado dahil alam niya ang limit niya– hindi dahil sa alam niyang magseselos si Jongin.

“Oh, nagbalik ka.” Mataray na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang tinitignan si Baekhyun na kinikilig.

“Aalis din agad ako,” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumawa sa confused look ni Kyungsoo, “Sorry na! pero di ko na siya tatakasan ngayon gabi.” Dagdag ni Baekhyun at tumingin sa direksyon kung saan nakatayo ang isang matangkad na lalaki.

Sinundan ng tingin ni Kyungsoo, “Iiwan mo ako?”

“Yes, don’t be stupid please!” Sabi ni Baekhyun at hinalikan ang tenga ni Kyungsoo bilang paalam, bago pa siya mahablot ng kaibigan nakatakbo nang palayo si Baekhyun.

Naiwan si Kyungsoo sa isang group ng mga youtubers tulad niya, marami rami sila kaya hindi naa-out of place si Kyungsoo.

Hindi nawawala ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo at mga bungisngis niya sa mga pinaguusupan ng grupo pati na rin ang paggalaw niya sa kanyang katawan dahil sa mga tugtugin.

“How about we bar hop?” suhesyon ng isang babae sa grupo nila, nagsihiyawan ang iba sa ideya.

“Let’s go, Kyungsoo!” sabi ng isang babaeng kasing height niya na beauty guru din.

Namumula na si Kyungsoo, nakakaramadam na siya ng init sa katawan pero kinakaya niya pa rin ang sarili.

Pumunta ang kanilang grupo sa isang cozy bar at may nagorder agad ng round of beer para sakanilang lahat.

Tinignan niya ang kanyang phone, puno ng notification pero walang messages kay Baekhyun, hindi na siya nageexpect ng text kay Jongin.

Hindi rin nawala ang napakaraming selfies and boomerang sa party nila at sa mga fans na nakakakilala sakanila. Maraming compliment na natanggap si Kyungsoo dahil sa maganda niyang makeup look at outfit.

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at pumunta ng restroom para mag retouch.

“Hello,” bati ng isang matandang lalaki sa kanya habang pabalik siya sa kanyang upuan.

Tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo at akala niya sapat na ang pagsusungit niya para di siya lapitan ng lalaki, ngunit nagsalita muli ito.

“You’re Mr. Kim’s cousin, right?” medyo nahihilo si Kyungsoo pero malinaw ang pakarinig niya sa tanong ng lalaki.

“Sorry?” Pagmamaang-maangan ni Kyungsoo at hindi na hinintay pa ang sagot ng lalaki, bumalik siya sa upuan niya na pulang pula ang pisngi na hindi halata dahil sa dim lights.

Nagkibit-balikat si Kyungsoo at nakipagusap ulit sakanyang mga kasama. Hawak-hawak niya ang kanyang phone para magpost sa kanyang IG story nang may nagtext sa kanya.

_I didn’t know you’re going out tonight._

Umantig ang puso niya sa kaba dahil hindi niya inakalang malalaman agad ni Jongin.

“Okay ka lang?” tanong ng lalaking katabi niya. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at tumango.

Binaba niya ang phone at ininom ang beer sa harap niya. Ayaw ni Kyugnsoo i-spoil ang kasiyahan niya ngayon kaya hindi niya rereplayan ni Jongin.

Hindi napansin ni Jongin ang grupong pumasok sa bar dahil busy siyang makipag-usap sa mga corporate buddies niya. Nakasanayan na rin nila ang uminom pagkatapos ng trabaho.

He is having fun drinking with the old men nang masira ang mood niya dahil sa nalaman. He changed his seat at nakita si Kyungsoo sa nakaupo malapit sa bar counter katabi ang isang lalaking hindi niya kilala.

Nakita rin niya kung paano binaba ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang phone matapos na basahin ang kanyang text.

Kumuyom ang panga niya nang makita kung paano hubadin ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang jacket, pinapakita ang magandang likod at leeg.

“Yes, that boy sitting at the counter,” utos niya sa waitress.

Isang hiyawan ang narinig sa table nila Kyungsoo ng sabihing may bibili ng round of drinks para sa kanila dahil kay Kyungsoo.

Tumama ang hinala ni Kyungsoo may sinabi ang waitress sa kanya, “Sir, a man wanted me to tell you to wait at the parking lot now.”

Nagkantiyawan ang lahat kay Kyungsoo, nagtatanong kung sino ang lalaki pero kinabit balikat niya lang ito at tinawanan ang kanilang mga biro.

“C’mon, Kyungsoo thank the guy.” Sabi ng isa sakanila, napamura na lang si Kyungsoo sa isip niya.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at tinaas ang kanyang baso bago niya ubusin ang laman nito. Hindi nawalan ang pagiingay ng grupo nila Kyungsoo habang papatayo na siya at tuluyang lumabas ng bar.

Parang inaalog si Kyungsoo habang naglalakad, kagat-kagat niya ang kanyang labi, hindi mawala sa isip niya ang pagkainis kay Jongin.

Niyakap niya ang kanyang sarili habang hinahanap ang isang black BMW car sa parking lot.

“Ugh, punyeta!” Singhal sa tuwing bahagya siyang nadudulas sa mataas niyang sapatos.

Nakikita na niya sa malayo ang sasakyang hinahanap pati na rin ang lalaking may ari nito.

“Anong problema?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Get in the car.” Kalmado ang tono ni Jongin pero matulis ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo at sa damit nito.

Tumawa nang mahina si Kyungsoo, “No.” Umiling siya, “May mga kasama ako.”

Alam niyang hindi kaibigan ni Kyungsoo ang mga kasama. Lumapit siya kay Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang kanyang braso.

“Jongin, ano ba!” pumiglas siya sa hawak ng nakakatanda.

“Jongin?” mas tumalim ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo. Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kanyang nakakuyom na panga, pinipigilan ang sarili na magalit.

“Just get in the damn car, Kyungsoo.” Sabi niya at muli sanang hahawakan ang braso ni Kyungsoo nang nilayo ito ng nakakabata.

“If I don’t, then what?” Panghahamon ni Kyungsoo, “You’ll cut my card?”

Lumabas ang mahangin na tawa sa bibig ni Jongin.

“I see, you’re fighting back now.” Ngumisi si Jongin at sumandal sa kotse niya.

“You’ll crawl back to me.”

Dumapo ang nanlalamig na palad ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi ni Jongin. Malamig ang simoy ng hangin pero nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo ang init ng kanyang pisngi dahil sa kanya luha.

“Talaga palang pera lang ang nakikita mong kailangan ko sa’yo.”

Nanginginig ang buong katawan niyang tumakbo papalayo kay Jongin.

* * *

Nagising si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama nang ligtas. Mugto ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pagiyak kagabi.

Dahan dahan siyang umupo at parang pinupukpok ang kanyang ulo sa sakit. Pumikit siya at nagbuntong hininga bago pilitin ang mga paa na pumunta sa kusina para sa isang basong tubig.

Maraming pumapasok na eksena sa isip ni Kyungsoo habang inaalala ang nangyari kagabi. Nanlalamig pa rin ang kanyang mga kamay at nanunuyo ang kanyang lalamunan sa mga naalala.

Gumawa ng isang tasang tsaa si Kyungsoo at ininom ito. Kinuha niya ang kanyang phone at nakita kung ilang missed calls at texts ang nakuha kay Baekhyun.

“Hello? Kyungsoo?” agad na sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Ugh,” reklamo niya sa lakas ng boses ng kanyang manager.

“Nawala ka daw kagabi? Nasaan kang puta ka?” patong patong na tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Wala, umuwi na ako.” Hindi pa makapagkwento si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Okay, I have chika and business shit I need to arrange with you.”

“Masakit ulo ko, Baek. I’m sorry.” Pagputol sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

Hinayaan na siya ng kaibigan niyang magpahinga. Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang phone at nakita ang text ni Jongin na hindi natanggal sa notification panel.

Nasaktan si Kyungsoo at alak ang nagbigay lakas sakanya para sabihin ang totoo.

Naligo si Kyungsoo para mas mahimasmasan. Nahagip ng paningin niya ang kanyang camera at kinuha ito.

Binuksan nito ni Kyungsoo at tinignan ang sarili na may malalaking dark circles sa kanyang mga mata.

“Annoying,” sabi ni Kyungsoo at humiga sa kama. Wala siyang gana magsalita at gumawa ng video para sa kanyang vlog.

Umupo siya sa kanyang vanity table, nagbabakasakaling bigyan siya ng gana ng pagmakeup. Pero hindi niya magawang gumalaw at kumuha ng makeup brush.

Nakaramdam na naman niya ang pagkirot ng ulo, _baka gutom lang ako_ ani niya sakanyang isip at tumungo sa kusina niya.

* * *

Walang nagawa buong maghapon si Kyungsoo at nadala ang katamaran niya haggang nitong umaga. Kung hindi pa dumating si Baekhyun, paniguradong nakahilata pa rin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama.

Ininom ni Kyungsoo ang dalang gamot ni Baekhyun dahil sa hindi malamang dahilan, nahihilo pa rin si Kyungsoo tuwing umaga.

“Nakakairita siya at first, pero ganon lang pala kasi it turns out ang funny niya.” Tinitignan lang ni Kyungsoo ang mga papel na nilalabas ni Baekhyun habang kinukwento niya ang nangyari sakanya nung gabing yun.

“Ay, tulala.” Napatigil siya sa pakukwento nang makita ang kaibigan.

Bumulong siya ng ‘sorry’ at kinuha ang isang papel sa lamesa, sinusubukang intindihin ito.

“Di ka pa nagkukwento sa akin.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na naging simula ng kwento ni Kyungsoo at nauwi sa pagiyak niyang muli.

“Did he reach out for you na?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang hinahagod ang likod ni Kyungsoo. Pansin niyang ma-emosyonal ang kaibigan ngayon.

Umiling si Kyungsoo at pinunasan ang pisngi ng padampi dampi dahil ayaw niyang kuskusin ang kanyang glass skin.

“Eh ikaw, have you?” Umiling ulit si Kyungsoo.

“Aba! Dapat lang, gaga ka ba? Matapos ka niyang sabihan ng ganon.”

“I know,” sabi niya at humikbi. Ika nga niya sa sarili, he may be a bad bitch but he can still have a heart. 

Pero matapos ang nangyari sakanila ni Jongin sa gabing yun, hindi niya alam kung paano haharapin ang lalaki.

Itong ang huling araw na may ia-upload si Kyungsoo na inedit niya ahead of time. Nangako siya sa manager na susubukan na muling mag-vlog bago siya tuluyang iwan ni Baekhyun.

Kinuha niya ang kanyang camera at binuksan ito. Nakatingin siya sa screen ng camera at walang sinasabi haggang sa bumigat ang kanyang mga mata, naaantok siya.

Humiga siya sa kanyang kama, hindi napigilan ang antok. 

Pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata at umasang mawawala na ang sakit na nararamdaman pagkagising.

* * *

Limang araw na ang nakalipas at wala pa ring kahit anong tunog ang galing kay Jongin.

Galit si Kyungsoo sakanya at paminsan ay iniisip na ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin kung talagang bibitawan na siya ni Jongin.

Nagising ng napaka-aga ni Kyungsoo pero wala siyang balak gawin. Umupo siya sa living room at nagsimulang manood ng isang horror movie.

Hindi kumukurap si Kyungsoo sa pinapanood, para bang lumilipad ang kanyang isip sa kawalan, pero nakakaramdam siya ng parang humihila sa kanyang tiyan pataas sa kanyang lalamunan– tumakbo si Kyungsoo sa lababo at nagsuka.

Hingal si Kyungsoo sa pagkayuko at hawak hawak ang tiyang masakit.

“Fuck!” Singhal niya, kinuha niya ang tissue paper na malapit sakanya at pinunasan ang mukha.

Napasandal siya sa kitchen counter, napahawak siya sakanyang dibdib na mabilis ang tibok.

Ito ang pangalawang araw na nagsuka siya sa umaga.

“First of, di pwede. Second, di pa ako graduate. Third, yung tatay…” Pinagsama ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kamay na parang nagdadasal at pumikit.

“Wait, chill, baka may nakain lang ako.” Nasa harap si Kyungsoo ng salamin, kinakausap ang sarili.

Nanlalamig ang kanyang mag kamay, “Kaya ba hindi ko kinain yung Takoyaki na binili ni Baekhyun? Ugh!” Isa ito sa mga paborito niyang pagkain pero hindi niya nagawang kainin.

Marami na ang pumasok sa isipin ni Kyungsoo, huminga siya ng malalim. Alam niya isang paraan lang ang pwedeng gawin para matapos ang gulo sa kanya isip.

Kinuha niya ang kanyang hoodie, sunglasses at wallet para pumunta sa convenience store.

Kumuha siya ng one-gallon ice cream at ngumuso nang makita wala ang favorite niya flavor na mint choco. Kumuha din siya ng tinapay at ilang junk foods.

Dahan dahan ang lakad ni Kyungsoo papunta sa aisle kung saan nakalagay ang pregnancy test kit.

Hindi na siya pumili ng brand at kumuha siya ng isa at tumakbo sa counter.

Bumalik si Kyungsoo sakanyang condo dala-dala ang isang bagay na magpapatahimik sa kanya.

Binasa mabuti ni Kyungsoo ang instructions bago pumunta sa banyo at gawin ito.

Ayaw magdusa ni Kyungsoo sa ilang minutong paghihintay ng result, kailangan niyang pakalmahin ang sarili niya.

Hindi na nagabalang kumuha ng scooper at baso si Kyungsoo at kinain na agad ang ice cream.

Namili siya ng movies at napamura ng makita ang cute na baby sa isang movie trailer. Dahil sa nakita, pinili na naman ni Kyungsoo ang isang horror movie.

Matapos ang sampung minuto, binababa ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kutsara at pumunta muli sakanyang bathroom.

Kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang labi bago kunin ang pregnancy test.

Bumukas ng bahagya ang kanyang mga labi, gulat sa nakitang dalawang guhit.

Buntis si Kyungsoo.

* * *

Isang linggo na ang nakalipas simula nang malaman ni Baekhyun na buntis si Kyungsoo. Agad silang humanap ng doctor para sa monthly check-ups ni Kyungsoo.

Nalaman na din niyang three weeks pregnant siya. Nakikita na niya ang maliit na umbok sa kanyang flat na tiyan.

Hindi na gaano nagbubukas si Kyungsoo ng kanyang social media dahil ayaw niya mastress at mapressure sa mga viewers na naghahanap sa kanya.

Sa kasalukuyan, ang tanging applications lang na binubuksan ni Kyungsoo ay ang mga online shops. Nawiwili siyang tignan ang mga cute na damit ng mga baby pero iniiwasan niya ang pregnancy clothes.

Napapatili na lang si Kyungsoo habang nagsasave sa laptop niya ng mga cute baby outfits na nagustuhan niya. Gumawa si Kyungsoo ng folder sa kanyang desktop.

Nadaanan niya ang folder ng kanyang series na kung saan pinapakita niya ang mga bagay na binili ni Jongin sakanya. At nang hindi masyadong iniisip, pinindot ni Kyungsoo ang unang video ng series.

Isang taon na niyang kasama si Jongin at nagsimula siyang gumawa ng YouTube videos noong limang buwan pa lang niyang sugar daddy si Jongin.

Napanguso siya nang makita ang dati niyang apartment pero napalitan ang kanyang ekspresyon nang makita ang mukha noong wala pa siyang matinong skin care routine, “Girl, that face.”

_“So today, I’m gonna show you the things my sugar daddy bought for me.”_ Naisip niya kung paano din siya nagbago sa loob lamang ng isang taon.

_“Napansin niyo ba yung change ng quality ng video ko?”_ Pinanood ni Kyungsoo kung paano niya pinakita ang camera, phone at laptop na binili ni Jongin noon.

Naki-cringe si Kyungsoo kung paano ka laki ang ngiti niya sa video.

_“And my sugar daddy knows how I love makeup.”_ Nakita niya sa video ang unang beses niyang magkaroon ng cosmetic products na gustong gusto niyang magkaroon.

Hindi maiwasang ngumiti ni Kyungsoo sa kung paano ka-inosenta ang kanyang itsura noon.

_“He knows how I love clothes too!”_ May kirot na naramdaman si Kyungsoo.

Sana alam din ni Jongin ang totoo.

* * *

Every first week of the month ang schedule ni Kyungsoo sa pagcheck up. Nasanay na siya na moisturizers lang ang nilalagay sa mukha at puro workout clothes ang suot.

Hindi na nakakahawak ng camera si Kyungsoo para magvlog, busy siya magbasa ng articles tungkol sa pregnancy at manood ng pregnancy vidoes. Puno din ang kanyang isipan kung paano sasabihin kay Jongin na buntis siya.

Kyungsoo insisted na kaya niya magisa at hindi na kailangang sumama ni Baekhyun sakanya sa ospital.

Four weeks pregnant pa lamang si Kyungsoo kaya hindi pa rin nawawala pagkaramdam niya ng early symptoms of pregnancy.

Sinigurado ni Kyungsoo na hindi siya makikilala habang nasa labasan. Suot suot ang kanyang face mask at sunglasses, naglakad papasok si Kyungsoo sa loob ng ospital.

Tahimik siyang naghihintay sa area ng kanyang Ob-gyn doctor, tinanggal ang mask habang kinakausap ang nurse.

Hindi namalayan ni Kyungsoo may nakakita sakanya.

“Kyungsoo?” Napamura siya sakanyang isipan ng makita ang isa sa mga babaeng hindi niya ka-vibes sa party.

“Hey,” sagot niya, hindi makatingin ng maayos.

“Why are you here?” Usiserang tanong.

Kyungsoo ended up saying the truth. Paano pa siya makakatanggi nang tawagin na siya ng nurse?

Hindi niya pinagkakatiwalaan ang babae at tama siya dito dahil may ilang tao na nakilala niya sa party ang nag-congratulate sakanya.

Umiiyak si Kyungsoo na tinawagan ang busy niyang manager.

Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin kung magisa lang siya.

* * *

Ang napakaraming proposals at on-site visit ang nagpapalimot kay Jongin sa nangyari sa kanila ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi nauubusan ng booze ang baso sa lamesa ni Jongin.

Kyungsoo used to be his rest, kaso wala siyang plano para ayusin ito.

Sa hindi malamang dahilan, hindi makapali si Jongin sa mga nakaraang araw sa isang bagay na hindi niya maipunto kung ano.

Ilang araw ding iniisip ni Jongin na wala siyang kasalanan pero sa tuwing naaalala niya ang mukha ni Kyungsoo na umiiyak, napapasinghal na lang siya sakanyang sinabi.

“Which one?” bulong niya sakanyang sarili habang nagscroll sa Gucci website shop. Naghahanap siya ng bag na gusto ni Kyungsoo.

Matalino si Jongin, naisip niyang hindi maganda ang ideya na bigyan ng isang materyal si Kyungsoo dahil hindi ito ang kailangan niyang matanggap. Maliban sa mga bag, damit o makeup, nagisip si Jongin kung paano babawi kay Kyungsoo.

And it _hit_ him. Marami siyang hindi alam kay Kyungsoo. 

Wala siyang mapagtanungan at alam niyang hindi siya papansinin ni Baekhyun dahil sa ginawa niya sa kaibigan.

At dahil wala na siyang option, sinearch niya ang ‘Do Kyungsoo’ at ang unang lumabas ay ang kanyang YouTube channel.

Nakita niya na may daily vlogs at series si Kyungsoo at ilang libo na lang ay one million na ang subscriber ng kanyang sugar baby.

Ito ang unang beses niyang susubukan na panoorin ang videos ni Kyungsoo at nakikita niya kung paano siya kinukwento sa madla.

_He’s talking about me like I’m such a good man._ Ani ni Jongin sakanyang isip.

Napapangisi si Jongin sa kasassy-han ni Kyungsoo at sa mga biro niya. Nalaman din niya ang ilan sa mga gusto ni Kyungsoo sa mga Q and A videos.

Tumambak ang mga papel sa lamesa ni Jongin at ginamit ang oras sa panonood kay Kyungsoo,hindi magawang pigilan ni Jongin ang sarili.

Ipi-play niya na sana ang susunod na video nang mapunta siya sa comment section.

‘Cameback here after the rumor!!!!! sana true, Congrats Kyungcutie!’

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin at muling tignan ang pangalan ni Kyungsoo sa internet.

* * *

Marami ng plano si Kyungsoo kung paano sasabihin kay Jongin na buntis siya, pero parang narinig siya ng kalawakan at ginawa yun para sakanya.

Walang ibang magawa si Kyungsoo kundi ang umiyak. Nagising siya sa tunog ng kanyang phone dahil sa mga tawag at messages.

_Do Kyungsoo sparks pregnancy rumors_

Napapikit na lang si Kyungsoo sa headline ng isang article. Naging trending na din ang pangalan niya sa Twitter.

Hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin, pero kahit anong sasabihin ni Jongin sakanya, he will keep the baby.

Nasa kwarto siya nang marinig niya ang pabukas ng kanyang pinto.

“Baekhyun, sabi ko ‘wag mo akong puntahan, diba?” sabi niya at lumabas ng pinto.

Isang lalaking suot ang white button shirt na matulin ang tingin sakanya ang nadatnan ni Kyungsoo.

Lumaki ang mugtong mata ni Kyungsoo at agad siyang humiga ng kama at tinakpan ang sarili ng kumot. Malakas ang kabig ng kanyang dibdib, kinakabahan siyang makita si Jongin.

Sinundan siya ni Jongin, “So it’s true?”

“Why are you keeping it from me?” Sinarado niya ang pinto at mas niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang sarili.

“Kyungsoo.” Tawag ni Jongin sakanya.

Nakatayo lang si Jongin, tinitignan si Kyungsoo na nakatalukbong sa kumot.

“Pero sana may plano kang sabihin sa akin.” Lumapit si Jongin sa kanya at umupo sa gilid ng kama.

Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang pagbuntong hininga ni Jongin.

“Hindi ka galit?” tanong ni Kyungsoo, umupo ng mas malapit si Jongin sakanya.

Dahan dahan niyang tinanggal ang kumot para makita ng mukha ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakit ako magagalit?” nakita niya kung gaano kamugto ang mata ni Kyungsoo at ang mapula nitong pisngi.

Umupo si Kyungsoo at tinignan ng masama si Jongin, “Well ako, galit ako sa’yo.”

“I’m sorry, okay?” sabi niya at tumayo.

“What sorry?” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at tinanggal ang kumot na nakapatong sa kanya.

“Gutom ako.” Tinaas niya ang kilay niya, ang ibig sabihin ni Kyungsoo ay bumawi siya.

Hindi na umaalis ng bahay si Kyungsoo ng walang sunglasses at mask, nagtago pa siya sa likod ni Jongin nang may pumasok sa elevator.

Ayaw niya maulit ang nangyari na may makakita sakanya sa labas kaya naman nagdrive thru sila ni Jongin.

Nagpark siya at pinagmasdan si Kyungsoo habang kinakain ang burger at fries.

Nilingon siya ni Kyungsoo at nagiwas ng tingin ang nakakatanda.

“Sasabihin ko sa’yo, I’m just waiting for the right chance.” Panimula ni Kyungsoo at sumubo ulit ng fries.

“But some bitch, ugh” dagdag niya at nagroll eyes.

“It must have been stressing you out.” Sabi ni Jongin at inabot ang tissue na di makuha ni Kyungsoo.

“They’re not important,” sabi agad ni Kyungsoo.

“It’s you, that I’m scared of telling.” Kinagat niya ang kanyang labi at tinignan sa mata si Jongin.

“Bakit ka natatakot sa akin?”

“I’m scared you don’t want _us.”_ Sabi ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang kanyang tiyan.

Kinuyom ni Jongin ang kanyang palad at hinawakan ang manibela.

“Move in to my house.” Ang tanging nasabi ni Jongin.

“Ayaw ko doon.” Sabi niya at muling kumagat sa kanyang pagkain.

“What do you want me to do?” ito ang tanong na gustong marinig ni Kyungsoo.

* * *

May bahid pa ring tampo si Kyungsoo kay Jongin kaya bilang pang bawi binibigay lahat ni Jongin ang atensyon kay Kyungsoo.

Nauwi ang kanilang diskusyon na si Jongin ang panandiliang lilipat sa condo ni Kyungsoo.

Sa loob ng apat na buwan, mas nakilala nila ang isa’t isa. Ito ang unang beses nilang magkasama sa isang bubong at naeenjoy ni Kyungsoo kung paano siya mas inaalagaan ni Jongin.

Kung dati, si Jongin ang palaging nagdedesisyon sa lahat ng bagay, ngayon napapakinggan na si Kyungsoo.

Tanggap ni Jongin ang kondisyon nila dahil kailangan niyang alagaan ang mag-ama niya. Sinusubukan niya ang lahat para mapasaya at maging kumportable si Kyungsoo sa susunod na mga buwan.

“Hindi na ulit ako bibili sa clothing line na ‘to.” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo at umupo sa tabi ni Jongin.

Binaba niya ang kanyang laptop at tinignan ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo na nakausli na.

Nasesense ni Jongin ang pagkaindenial ni Kyungsoo sa pagbabago ng timbang niya.

“Come on, let’s shop.” Sabi ni Jongin at tumayo pero tinignan lang siya.

“Dati naeexcite ka kapag sinasabi ko yun.” Ngumuso lang si Kyungsoo at kumunot ang noo.

“Halika na, we’ll buy for the baby too.” Panganyaya ni Jongin sa kanya.

Namili sila ng pregnancy clothes ni Kyungsoo at sinigurado ni Jongin na sabihin kay Kyungsoo kung gaano siya kaganda kahit anong mangyari. 

Namili sila ng ilang basic essentails ng baby at neutral clothes. Sa susunod na linggo pa nila malalaman ang gender ng baby.

Sa bawat araw na lumipas na itinutuon nila sa paghahanda para sakanilang anak, lumalalim din ang ugnayan nina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

Nayayakap na ulit ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa tuwing natutulog at naiiwan na ni Jongin ang trabaho para sakanya.

* * *

“So, anong gusto mo ipangalan kay Baby Nini?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang hinihimas ang tyan. Pinalayawan niya ang kanyang baby bump ng Nini.

Hindi man pansin ni Kyungsoo pero isa si Jongin sa pinaglilihian niya sakanyang anak.

Nagkibit balikat si Jongin na ikinaroll eyes na naman ni Kyungsoo.

“Okay fine, ipapangalan ko sa anak mo Pixar kapag lalaki at Coachella naman kapag babae.” Sabi niya at pumunta sa kwarto.

Napapikit si Jongin, ito na naman ang simula ng mood swings ng buntis.

Sinundan siya ni Kyungsoo at nakitang nagsusulat muli ito ng mga plano para sa gender reveal party.

Napangiti si Jongin nang makita na nilagay ni Kyungsoo ang suhesyon niya Lego themed party.

“I’m sorry for that.” Sabi ni Jongin at inakbayan si Kyungsoo.

“Lulutuan kita ng Kare-kare,” Panlalambing ni Jongin, tinignan siya ni Kyungsoo nang di makapaniwala.

Isa ito sa mga paborito ni Kyungsoo at di niya alm kung paano nalaman ni Jongin ito.

* * *

Dumating na ang araw kung saan malalaman na nila Jongin ang gender ng kanilang baby.

Pinaghandaan nila ito mabuti dahil ito ang unang beses malalaman ng nakakarami, ang kanilang pamilya at mga kaibigan na si Kim Jongin ang tatay ng dinadala ni Kyungsoo.

Gabi pa ang simula ng party pero maagang nagising si Kyungsoo. Tumayo siya sa kama at nakitang wala sa tabi si Jongin.

Lumabas siya sa kwarto at nakita ang mga lobo sa paligid ng living room at mga regalo na nakalagay sa couch.

“Didi Jongin?” tawag ni Kyungsoo. He loves calling it to Jongin.

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo ang makukulay na design, nakita niya ang isang sticky note na nakadikit sa remote na may sulat na _play me._

Hawak hawak ang kanyang tiyan, umupo si Kyungsoo at binuksan ang TV.

Narinig agad ni Kyungsoo ang kantang Lover ni Taylor Swift.

Mas lumaki ang ngiti niya sa mga old pictures nil ani Jongin, nagugulat din siya sa tuwing makakita ng old videos na kinuha niya sa tuwing magkasama sila.

Nakita din niya ang mga lugar na pinuntahan nila ni Jongin at naisip na sana sa susunod na babalik sila, kasama na nila si Baby Nini.

Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang maiyak sa mga memories na meron sila ni Jongin.

Nang matapos, ang video tinawagan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin na hindi sumasagot.

At habang naghihintay si Kyungsoo, binuksan niya ang mga regalo at napaluha mula sa ka-cutean ng mga matchy na damit para sakanya at sa baby.

Binasa ni Kyungsoo ang isang sulat mula kay Jongin.

_For Baby Jongsoo/Kyungja_

Hindi mapaliwanag ni Kyungsoo ang saya dahil hindi sa baby names na naisip ni Jongin.

“I love it so much.” Bulong niya sa sarili, tatawagan na sana niya ulit si Jongin nang bumukas ang pinto.

“Sorry,” salubong ni Jongin sakanya dahil iniwan niya panandalian ang buntis, “I got you flowers.”

Kinuha ito ni Kyungsoo at niyakap si Jongin.

“Nagustuhan mo ba?” tanong niya at pinunasan ang luha ni Kyungsoo.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at hinalikan sa pisngi si Jongin.

“I got one more surprise for you.” Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at dinala siya sakanyang filming room.

Nakita ni Kyungsoo kung gaano kaayos ang room at bukas ang kanyang camera.

Kinuha ni Jongin ang isang upuan at nilagay ito sa tabi ng swivel chair ni Kyungsoo.

“I know you miss it.” sabi niya at umupo.

Wala ng hihilingin pa si Kyungsoo.

**Do Kyungsoo uploaded: Meet My Baby Daddy**

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun while writing this, preggy soo is one of the best kinds of soo in fics. 
> 
> Thank you so much to every mods! Hugs


End file.
